


Fire and Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Ice Play, Just smut, M/M, Oral Sex, blind fold, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Laf treat Alex to some temperature play.





	

“Here.” Lafayette said, his voice soft as he grabbed Alex’s hands. He gently wrapped a blue silky scarf around them, tying them just loose enough that he could pull out of them in an emergency. “Is that too tight?”

“No,” Alex replied, testing the knot by pulling his wrists apart. “It’s good.”

“I need you to let me know if it gets to be too much mon amor.” Lafayette warned, gently running his fingers over Alex’s stomach. Alex was already stripped completely naked, laying with his back on the bed.

“You still haven’t told me your plans.”  
  
“And I won’t.” He replied, skipping over Alex’s crotch and running his fingertips down his legs. “But I promise we will stop if you need us too.”

“Do I need a safe word today?” Alex asked curiously as he heard the bedroom door open. John must have been back.

“Hmm,” Lafayette paused. “Color system, green, yellow, and red.”

“Okay.” He breathed. They didn’t on a normal basis have use for a safe word, only on occasions where they were trying something new, or something that could be too intense. The thought sent a spark of pleasure through him.

“Roll over onto your stomach.”

“Where do you want my hands?” Alex asked, lifting up his bound wrists.

“Under your head if that is most comfortable. You can use a pillow if that helps.” Lafayette said, turning away as Alex repositioned himself. “I think Alex is ready.”

“Close your eyes.” John said, closer than Alex had expected.

“I like the color.” Lafayette hummed.

“Huh?”

“Talking to John dear.” He said, running his hands over Alexander’s back. He massaged the knots out of his back, attempting to work out all of the tension within him. He worked his way down to his ass and kneaded his fingers into his soft rounds of flesh.

“Take a deep breath.” John instructed.

As he did he felt something hit his skin. It was just hot enough to make him to make him tense, discomfort just edging on pain. Another drop hit, an inch down the center of his back, then another, and another. A sharp hiss escaped his lips.

“Color Alexander?” Lafayette prompted.

“Green.” He replied quickly, ending the word with a gasp as another drop landed on his back. The pitch of his voice when high. “Hot wax?” He felt Lafayette running his hands up the back of his thighs, teasing his skin with light touches

“Do you like it?” John asked, his voice low. He tilted the candle in his hand so that another drop fell, right at the base of his spine. It sent a pang of pleasure through him.

Alexander swallowed hard, distracted by the kisses being pressed to the back of his legs. He wanted to open his eyes, to look around and watch what they were doing, but thought better of it. He didn’t want it to stop yet.

“Alex?”

“Yes,” He managed, burying his face further into the pillow.

John responded by pouring a solid trail of wax down Alex’s back over the hardening dots. He held the candle closer to his skin so that the wax was hotter, turning Alex’s skin a beautiful shade of pink.

“Shit that’s good.” He moaned, turning his head so that he could speak to his partners. Something cold touched his ass, just below the line of wax.

“I’m opening you up now pet.” Lafayette warned, guiding the cold lube lower down Alex’s ass to his puckered hole. He quickly plunged one finger in, then another, barely giving him any time to adjust.

Laurens poured another stream of wax down the length of his back beside the other, changing the height of the candle as he moved with no real pattern. The sensation, combined with Lafayette’s efforts was incredibly pleasurable. Alex hissed into the pillow, attempting to widen his hips as Lafayette squeezed another finger inside of him. Lafayette pressed his fingers in and out of him, stretching him out while completely avoiding his prostate.

“Please,” Alex said, straining to keep his voice even. “I need more.”

“Did you hear that Laurens?” Lafayette teased. “Alexander needs more.”

“Let me get this off of you then love.” Laurens replied, working his fingers under the edge of the wax at the base of his spine. He began to peel it away but hesitated. “Color check?”

“Green, green.”

Laurens quickly jerked the wax, leaving harsh red lines where it pulled at his already sensitive skin. Alex wailed, burying his face in the pillow once more.

“Pet, are you okay?” Lafayette asked, pausing his motions for a moment.

“Yellow,” He panted, trying to catch his breath. “The wax is good, but don’t pull it off like that. It’s too much.”

“Sorry love.” Laurens replied, pressing a line of kisses along his spine. “It’s all off now.”

“Are you still ready for more?” Lafayette asked, allowing his fingertips to brush against Alex’s prostate for effect.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready.” Alex urged, sticking his ass into the air as high as positioning would allow.

“Hmm, roll over pet.” Lafayette ordered. He quickly complied, throwing his arms behind his head and pulling his legs up to his chest to allow Lafayette easier access.

Lafayette pulled a large butt plug from the chest at the end of the bed and applied a liberal amount of lube too it, allowing the excess to drip onto Alexander’s swollen cock.

“You’re not going to fuck me now?” He pouted, eyes shifting from John to Lafayette.

“Non love, not yet.” He eased the plug inside of Alex, his body opening up without any resistance. The plug slid into place with a pop and Alex writhed, trying to get it in fractionally deeper.

Laurens leaned forward, a silky black piece of cloth in his hands. “I’m blindfolding you.” He warned before tying the piece of cloth over Alex’s eyes. There was nothing for a moment, then Alex felt a drop of hot wax hit his chest. Before the had a chance to adjust to the sensation, there was something else, tracing cold circles around the base of the plug.

“Ice.” Lafayette answered before he could ask. “You looked terribly hot, all spread out like this. I thought you could use some cooling off, yes?”

Alex arched off of the bed as Lafayette slid the ice higher. Three more drops of wax in quick succession landed on his chest, much hotter than the last had been. The difference in temperature was nearly too much. He groaned and thrust his hips into the air, searching for some sort of contact that would give him relief.

“Do you want Lafayette to touch you?” John offered, his voice gentle despite the line of wax he was pouring dangerously close to Alex’s dick.

“Please.” Alex begged, holding as still he could manage.

“Here love.” Lafayette whispered, so close to Alex he could feel his breath on his cock. But his mouth was not what Lafayette had in mind.

“Fuck!” Alex cried out, trying to jump away from the sensation as Lafayette pressed a piece of ice to the underside of his dick, just below the tip.

“Is that not what you wanted?” John teased as Lafayette slid the ice lower, leaving a wet trail in it’s wake. Alex growled, biting down on his lower lip as he rocked his hips down, trying to push the plug deeper into him.

Lafayette added another piece of ice and wrapped his hand around his length, stroking Alex with the ice. He watched as Alex panted and writhed on the bed. “Color love?”

“Green.” He said unconvincingly, whimpering as another stripe of wax painted his chest. “I can handle it.”

“So good for us.” Laf whispered, pulling his hand back. He took a moment to admire the scene before taking Alex into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Alex screamed, bucking up into his mouth. Lafayette’s mouth was always wonderful, a divine gift from the gods, but now after so much teasing it was all but too much. John’s hands were on him, lifting his head. He muffled Alex’s cries with a kiss, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

That’s all it took, and Alex was shooting hot sticky ropes down Lafayette’s throat. All the tension in his body that had been building the entire scene quickly faded away, leaving him a pliant sated mess.

“Are you okay honey?” John asked, gently easing the blindfold off of his eyes.

“I’m so good.” He breathed, holding his hands up for John to untie.

“So beautiful.” Lafayette mused, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s forehead. “Would you like to play like this again mon amor?”

“Yes.” Alex said, the word pouring from his mouth before Lafayette had finished speaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @Avecodos!  
> I take requests!


End file.
